Structure of the United Earth Army
The structure of the United Earth Army is complex and can be interpreted in different ways. United Earth Home Command United Earth Caribean Command United Earth Central Africa Command United Earth Central America Command United Earth Central Asia Command United Earth Eastern Africa Command United Earth Eastern Asia Command United Earth Eastern Europe Command United Earth Northern Africa Command [[United Earth Northern America Command|'United Earth Northern America Command']] * NORTHAMCOM Joint Headquarters, in Arlington County, Virginia I Corps * I Corps Headquarters Command Company, in Utica, New York 2nd Armoured Division * 2nd Armoured Division Headquarters Command Company, in Boston, New England ** 43rd Infantry Brigade, in Worcester, New England ** 781st Infantry Brigade, in Lawrence, New England ** 123rd Armoured Brigade, in Boston, New England ** 876th Medical Group, in Framingham, New England ** 22nd Air Defence Group, in Boston, New England ** 145th Logistics and Support Brigade, in Nashua, New England ** 2nd Armoured Division Military Intelligence Group, in Boston, New England 4th Armoured Division * 4th Armoured Division Headquarters Command Company, New York City, New York ** 167th Infantry Brigade 6th Mechanised Division III Corps V Corps X Corps X Airborne Corps XI Corps XXIV Corps XXIV Mechanised Corps XIX Corps XIX Armoured Corps XIX Artillery Corps XIX Colonial Corps XXIV Corps XXIV Airborne Corps XXIV Mechanised Corps XXIX Corps XXIX Armoured Corps XXIV Corps United Earth Oceania Command United Earth Southern Africa Command United Earth Southern America Command United Earth Southern Asia Command United Earth Southeastern Asia Command United Earth Southern Europe Command United Earth Western Africa Command United Earth Western Asia Command United Earth Western Europe Command Operational unit structure * Field army: A field army used to consist of three to five corps, with additional support or reserve units, and a headquarters battalion. Although no longer used in the U.E Army, a field army would be activated in times of war. Usually was commanded by a lieutenant general, supported by a major general and an army sergeant major (CWO). Would have consisted of 170,000 to 387,000 soldiers. * Corps: A corps is an operational employment or administration unit in the U.E. Army. An operation employment corps is made up of a headquarters battalion and come in four types, Heavy, which consists can consist of three or two armoured divisions and sometimes a mechanised division, medium corps, which contain three or two mechanised divisions and sometimes an armoured or grenadier division, and a light corps, which consists of three or two grenadier or mountain divisions and sometimes a mechanised division. There are also two more division types an airborne corps, which consists of three airborne divisions, and an amphibious corps, which contain two light amphibious divisions and a heavy amphibious division. A corps is usually commanded by a lieutenant general, supported by a major general and an army sergeant major (CWO). Consists of 57,000 to 78,000 soldiers. * Division: A division consists of three combat brigades, an army aviation brigade, a logistics and support brigade, and a headquarters command company. A division is a tactical unit of deployment, being able to deploy a combat brigade in several different theatre operations. Although a division is a combined arms formation, a division is organised and named as armoured, mechanised, and grenadier. Usually is commanded by a major general, supported by a brigadier general and a brigade sergeant major (SWO). Consists of 18,000 to 26,000 soldiers. * Brigade (or group): The average brigade is made up of three to five battalions, consisting of 900 to 6,000 soldiers, and a headquarters command company, with a brigadier general or colonel as a commander and supported by colonel or lieutenant colonel and a brigade sergeant major (WO). Combat brigades consist of three manoeuvre battalions, a cavalry battalion, an artillery battalion, a brigade support battalion, and a headquarters command company. 3,000 to 5,000 soldiers. A logistics and support brigade is made up of an engineer group, two ordnance groups, a signal squadron, a transport battalion, and a headquarters command company. 7,000 to 10,000 soldiers. * Regiment (or engineer and ordnance group): The army, with the exception to engineer and ordnance groups, is no longer organised by regiments. Rather, squadrons and battalions maintain affiliations with regiments. The number of battalions a regiment is made out of, a regiment could have 1 battalion, 7th Infantry (Alpini) Regiment, 800 64th Tank Regiment. Some regiments can recruit a diverse amount of people while some can recruit a certain group of people, e.g. Gurkha Regiments. A regiment name is written as 65/3 Infantry. * Battalion (or cavalry and signal squadron/engineer and ordnance regiment): Composed of 3-4 companies and led by a battalion/squadron/regiment commander, usually a lieutenant colonel but sometimes a major in an engineer or ordnance regiment, supported by a captain and a regimental sergeant major (WO). 300-1,000 soldiers. * Company (or artillery battery/cavalry and signal troop/engineer, ordnance and tank squadron): Designated A to E (plus an HQ company). Each company is composed of a command platoon and three to eight platoons and led by a company/troop/squadron commander, usually, a first lieutenant, captain, or a major in engineer and ordnance squadrons, supported a second lieutenant, first lieutenant, or a captain and a company sergeant major (WO). 100-200 soldiers. * Platoon (or tank troop/ artillery, engineer and ordnance section): Composed of a seven-manned command team and two squads, led by a second lieutenant, first lieutenant or captain in an engineer and ordnance section, and supported by a platoon sergeant (master sergeant). 25 soldiers. * Squad: Composed of two fireteams and led by either a staff sergeant or colour sergeant. 9 soldiers. * Fireteam: The smallest unit in the army. A fireteam consists of a team leader (usually a corporal or sergeant), a rifleman, grenadier, and an automatic rifleman. A sniper team consists of a sniper, a spotter, and security. 4 soldiers.